The Worst Is Yet To Come
by fbcool
Summary: In the season premier the sisters travel to Wyatts world to stop him from turning evil one last time.


CHARMED  
  
Season Seven - Episode One  
  
Episode 7.01  
  
The Worst Is Yet To Come (Part One)  
  
Teaser:  
  
The Manor - Early Afternoon - Foyer:   
  
The doors the manor burst open to reveal a tall dark stranger. Phoebe unknowingly walks in from the living room putting her pure down. Phoebe walks in from the living room on the phone to Elise. "Okay, bye Elise see you tomorrow." She goes to hang to phone and spots the unwelcome stranger. "Are you a Charmed One?" He asked in a deep voice. "Yeah," Phoebe replied. "Who's asking huh?" Her tone of voice gets cockier. "Piper! Paige!" Phoebe shouts. Piper comes running down the stairs followed by Paige who is wrapped in a towel. "What's wrong, oh who's your friend?" Paige asked looking at the tall stranger. "He's not my friend he's a demon" Phoebe said. "Actually I'm not a demon I'm a mortal named Ben but I work for a very powerful witch and I have been sent here to give you this" Ben replied to the sisters while pulling out an antique looking hour glass. The hour glass had a gold frame with shiny see through glass filled with red sand. "This hour glass will be yours for the next twelve months, once you turn it upside down the sand will start to drip. At the end of the year I will return to collect the hour glass and also to tell you if you have passed the test. If so you will be rewarded but if not you will be punished." He gave the glass to Phoebe and walked towards the door. He turned around and said "I'll see you soon, I hope," he opened to door and walked out. "So I guess we should turn it upside down and star the test then?" Paige asked. "No way, we are not turning that thing upside down in fact we are not going to touch it until we check out the book of shadows. So everyone don't touch it. Phoebe put that down!" Piper said taking charge of her sisters. She started to walk upstairs and he sisters followed.   
  
The Manor - Early Afternoon - Piper's Room:   
  
Piper walks over to Wyatt and Chris. Chris is in his cot and Wyatt is playing on the floor. "Mummy's just going to be upstairs okay now don't worry if you need me I'll be able to hear you," She directed them.   
  
The Manor - Early Afternoon - Attic:   
  
Piper walks over to join her sisters round the book. "What did you find? Anything?" Piper quizzed Phoebe. ""Nope not yet but I'm looking" She replied as she flicked through the pages frantically. "Piper?" Paige asked. "Yes!" Piper answered. "Chris is flying!" Paige said shocking herself and her sisters. "What! He can't do that," Piper said rushing over to the corner of the attic to lift Chris down. He started to cry. "Come on baby, I'll take you back downstairs to sleep..." Piper said stopping realising that she left him and Wyatt in her room. "Piper?" Phoebe asked.   
  
The Manor - Early Afternoon - Piper's Room:   
  
Piper rushed downstairs to put Chris back to sleep and to check what Wyatt was up to. The thought of Wyatt doing that to Chris crossed her mind for a second. "No," she said putting Chris down on the bed next to her. She stars to change Chris' cloths. We see a close up on Wyatt's face and we see a smirk smile.   
  
Fade out to opening credits.   
  
Act One  
  
The Police Station - Late Night - Daryl's Desk  
  
Daryl Morris was sitting at his desk looking through files. He looks at his watch that reads 12:30am. He turns around as he felt his hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned around on his chair but he doesn't see anything. He turns back around to face his computer when a black ghostly spirit flew into his mouth. "What the …" The phone rigs before Daryl can finish his sentence. "Hello?" He answers. "I'll be right there," He replies." He gets up and grabs his briefcase and runs to the door, before he turns the light out he says "Good body, now lets get inside his head," in a demonic voice.   
  
The Manor - Early Morning - Kitchen  
  
Paige walks in. "Whoa, Piper you look rough, no offence," Paige said as she grabs the box of cereal. "Wyatt and Chris had me up all night, I'm really worried about them Wyatt was he was floating Chris in the air with his eyes, I think we might have failed, I think Chris came here for nothing," Piper said looking into her cup of cold coffee. "No, well maybe," Paige added trying to reassure Piper. Phoebe walks in in a hurry. "I'm late for a big meeting with my bosses and then I have to go to the salon to get my extensions put in and then I have to go back to work and write this week's column." Phoebe said dashing around the kitchen but saw Piper looking depressed. "Oh honey what's wrong she said?" Piper starts to explain as the scene fades out.  
  
The White Lighter Station - Noon - Long Hall  
  
Leo is standing next to an attractive young white lighter. "This is where we all meet up," Leo said to her. "Thanks, I don't really understand what I have to do? What's my purpose. "Come on I'll show you," He grabs her hand and helps her orb down to the manor.   
  
The Manor - Noon - Living Room  
  
Piper is sitting on the couch holding baby Chris and Wyatt is in his play pent. She is crying. "Leo?" Piper asked not to sure if it was really him. "Yeah, it's me and this is Romy one of my students, are you okay what's wrong?" Leo asked. "Come here," Piper said leading Leo into a corner. "Last night Wyatt was trying to kill Chris, I woke up and he was using his eyes to float him up in the air," Piper cried. "Come her, so all Chris' efforts were for nothing, but we can fix this, with a spell I know get your sisters," Leo instructed. They turn around to see Wyatt doing the same to Romy as he done to Chris. "Wyatt! Stop that right now!" Piper demands. She hands Chris to Leo and goes over to stop Wyatt from killing Romy. "I'm so sorry, bad boy," Piper said. "I think I'm going to send Romy back up there," he orbs her up.   
  
The Manor - Night - Attic  
  
The sisters are gathered in a circle of candles preparing to cast a spell. "So Leo tell us again what this spell will do?" Phoebe asked. "Well, Chris left it for you just in case his plan didn't work, it will send you through Wyatt's life past and present. You will be able to she why he was turned bad and possibly stop it, if not well were screwed. But just remember to read the spell Piper has to get back," Leo directed. He steps back to let the girls cast the spell. "Hear us gathered around, the sisters three united, send us through Wyatt's life and set our feet on solid ground," They chanted. We see bright golden lights and sparks that transport the girls to another plane they vanish from the circle. "Good luck," Leo wished them.   
  
End of Act One.   
  
Act Two  
  
The Future - Early Noon - A Park  
  
The sisters appear behind a bush and peak their heads out. They see Piper sitting on a bench. Two children run up to her. "Oh, look at me all late thirties," Piper said telling her sisters how ht she will look at late thirties. "Piper focus, we were brought here to help Wyatt now this must be a specific time in his life, a time where he feels the urge to be evil in some way," Phoebe said. Over at the bench Wyatt runs over to Piper because he sees the ice cream van. "Mummy, can I have an ice cream? Please" Wyatt asked in excitement. But all of a sudden Chris runs over with a cut on his knee. "Mummy, I hurt myself on the jungle gym," he cried. "Oh my baby are you okay? Come to your mom," Piper said trying to comfort her infant. "Mummy, please can I have an ice cream?" Wyatt repeated. "In a minute son Chris is hurt," Piper said. Wyatt easily feels neglected and we see his eyes go purple. Back in the bush Piper and her sisters realise something. "Since Chris was born Wyatt has always felt competitive and that's why he feels evilness towards Chris," Phoebe said. "But he's child Phoebe," Paige replied trying to defend her nephew. "She's right Paige Wyatt does feel evilness towards Chris but since he's only a child that's why he acted the way he did. He used evil magic to get revenge on him," Piper explained.   
  
Daryl's House - Evening - Living Room  
  
Daryl walks in the door from work. He sees his family his wife Sheila and his two sons. "I'm…" In a demonic voice. "Sorry. I'm home. I have a sore throat," He corrected himself. "Hi honey, how was work?" Sheila asked. Things haven't been going smoothly between Daryl and his wife since he fell out with the sisters but things were starting to look up again. He sits down on the couch, and looks at Sheila "Woman! Why are you just sitting there get me a beer!" Daryl ordered. "Daryl! Why are you behaving like this? And in front of your children?" Sheila asked. Daryl got up. "Fine I'll get my own beer," he said as he left.  
  
The Manor - Late Evening - Nursery   
  
Leo sits and rocks baby Chris to sleep. Wyatt is already flat out over the corridor in his new room, over the summer Piper and her sisters helped Leo to convert their storage room into a bedroom for Wyatt. Leo looks in the mirror to see white shiny orbs behind him. "Hello," he said. Romy orbs in behind him shaking from her first time orbing solo. Leo pts Chris down who is now asleep and walks over to Romy. "Leo, have you heard anything? And wow I orbed!" Romy asked while congratulating herself. "Congratulations, but no I expect them to be gone for quite a while," Leo replied. "Anything else?" He added. "Yeah, you know your police friend?" Romy said. "Daryl?" Leo said trying to answer her question. "Yep that's him. Well I was watching him like you told me to, and I found something interesting out he has been possessed by a demon." She said excitedly giving her first inside scoop. "Which demon?" Leo asked. "The demon of illusion, he know has that demon's power and seen as how he doesn't know how to use his powers the demon inside him will and I'm guessing," she stopped to pause but Leo interrupted "To kill the girls or at least get rid of them." "Well I was going to say arrest a whole bunch of people but okay why not I mean Daryl would be thinking about taking the sisters' powers' and the demon's in his head," Romy concluded. "Oh no," Leo said "W have to get them back her to stop him," he added.   
  
End of Act Two  
  
Act Three  
  
The Future - Early Morning - The Park  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige have been in the park since the previous day. They walk up the lake side talking. "Let's get back then," Piper directed. They ran to a corner where no one was looking "Let's read the spell here," Paige said. "No we need the stuff," Piper said "We need to get to the manor Paige orb us there," Piper added. "People quick," Phoebe said squealing. They orb out.  
  
The Future - Early Morning - The Manor - The Attic  
  
The sisters orb in in front of the book. "It still loos the same!" Phoebe points out. "Let's just get back," Piper said.  
  
The Manor - Morning - The Kitchen  
  
Leo is sitting at the table trying to find the sisters. He is using scrying tools to try and find the sisters because they have been gone all night. Romy walks in "Leo. Are you still busy?" Romy asked. "Yeah, been up all night. Did you manage to find anything in the book about this demon?" Leo answered asking her another question. "Nope, he isn't in there but I had a look on Ask.com and found out some cool information think you should check out." Romy hands Leo a piece of paper printed from a computer. Leo starts to read "The demon of illusion brings it's hosts thoughts to life and created the way the host wants it to be," he pauses. "Daryl and the girls are in deep trouble."   
  
The Manor - Morning - Living Room  
  
Leo and Romy walk into the living room and spot the hour glass left a couple of days ago for the sisters. "Do you think we should?" Romy asked. "No, it's the girls decision," Leo answered. "I'll tell you what you stay down here and look after Wyatt and Chris and I'm going to go and cast that spell to take me to the sisters," Leo said. "But it'll take you to one of Wyatt's momentous life moments not to the sisters," Romy advised. "I'll rewrite it," Leo said dashing for the stairs. Romy plonks herself down on the sofa and picks up a magazine.   
  
The Manor - Morning - Attic  
  
Leo rushes over to the book of shadows to find the spell but realises that the girls must have taken it with them. "You'd think they would have had enough of alternate realities for one summer but no," Leo muttered to himself. "Okay I can do this. Take me to my charges far,  
  
Let me travel to their aid,  
  
Those who lost me in worlds apart,  
  
Send me to them any time or place," Leo said uneasily casting the spell. Purple sparkles appear around him and he is taken out of the room.  
  
End of Act Three  
  
Act Four  
  
The Future - Night- The Manor - Attic  
  
The sisters who are gathered around the book see Leo being transported to their time. "Leo?" Piper asked. "Yeah it's me, I've come to take you home there's something you should know," Leo responded. They hear the door being unlocked so they run behind a few boxes. The door opens to reveal a teenage boy around sixteen. He walks in in a pair of shorts clearly he is sneaking out of bed. He goes to the book but hears a noise, "Is that Wyatt?" Piper whispered. "Hello," the kid said. Piper dives up "Hi son Wyatt right," she said hoping for the best. "Mom what are you doing here?" He asked. "Well it's 2:30 in the morning what are you doing out of bed?" Piper said dodging his question. "I'm looking through the book," Wyatt replied. "For what?" Piper asked. "For this!" He exclaimed. He shoots his arms up and pushes Piper against the back wall. Phoebe, Paige and Leo all stand up. "Wyatt!" Leo shouted. Wyatt doesn't say anything simply does the same to them as Piper. "A nice Hex will do nicely," Wyatt said before orbing out. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo stand up not too badly hurt but scratched and bruised a little. "What did he do that for?" Phoebe asked. Piper walks towards the door. "Where are you going?" Phoebe added. "It's Chris' birthday today look at that clock, he is turning 14 and he said I die when he turned 14 but he lied about the way I died, come on maybe we can change history," Piper said rushing out the door to her room.   
  
The Future - Early Morning - The Manor - Piper's Room   
  
The door busts open with Piper and her sisters standing to her left and right with Leo in the background. "Hey!" Piper shouted to Wyatt. "Don't you dare," she added. "How did you know that wasn't me in this time up there?" Piper asked. "Too young looking," Wyatt remarked. He starts to chant a hex in an ancient language. "Hey what are you doing?" Piper said as she started to sink to the ground. The curse is effecting this Piper too. The Piper asleep starts to move. Phoebe runs over to Wyatt and kicks him over to stop him reading the hex. "Aunt Phoebe? Nice of you to visit," Wyatt said getting up. The scene starts to fade out with Leo nursing Piper, Paige trying to reverse the hex and Phoebe fighting off Wyatt.  
  
End of Act Four  
  
'TO BE CONTINUED' 


End file.
